


Cherry Cream Pie

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: Dean likes kink, and Gabe likes sweets. They collaborate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Cream Pie

Dean pinned Gabriel to the mattress, the both of them wearing identical cocky smirks as they fought each other for dominance. He rolled his hips into Gabe's, his cock sliding into the junction of Gabriel's hip bone, eliciting an explicit moan from the both of them.

Dean dipped his face to Gabriel's neck, sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh Dean knew would make him groan, and that it did. 

"Jesus, Dean-O, just cut me some slack, would ya?" Gabe panted, fingers digging bruisingly into Dean's biceps, forcing a shuddering exhale from the hunter. "It's not that sticky, you know. I'll clean you off real well." He purred the last part, licking a stripe up the column of Dean's throat, his timing perfect when he dipped his head just as Dean raised his own.

Dean grunted, "I just don't like the idea of being covered in food," he told him, humphing as Gabe rolled him onto his back. The angel grinned down at him, "What if it's...pie?"

Faster than he could blink, Gabriel snapped his fingers and all of their clothes were gone, and on Dean's stomach sat a whole, hot steaming pie.

Dean hissed at the hot tin pressed against his stomach, and Gabriel was quick to remove the offensive temperature, but his face still held his signature mischievious grin. "Whaddya say, Dean-O?"He wiggled his eyebrows, and Dean sighed, "Fine! Whatever! God knows I won't get laid until you've gotten your fix anyw--hey!"

With a wink, and another snapping of fingers, Dean was lying on his back, spread-eagled, one limb tied to each bedpost. Dean struggled uselessly against his restraints, "God damn it, Gabriel!"

Gabe chuckled, "Thought you liked bondage, baby?" Gabe crooned, dipping a finger into the piping-hot pie. He spooned out a plump, bright-red cherry, cooling the fruit with a soft breath. "Yeah, when I'm the one doing the tying, you son of a bitch!" Dean barked, and Gabe only smiled.

"If I'd known you'd get this testy being tied up, why, I'd have done it ages ago!" He painted a red stripe own the center of Dean's chest, and he struggled against the ropes again. Gabe wasted no time leaning down and scooping up the cherry with the tip of his tongue, pressing the flat down the syrup to collect every drop. Dean's complaints had lowered to unintelligible growls.

"It can't be all thatbad, Dean," Gabriel teased, laying a large flake of crust over each of Dean's nipples, painting his collarbone with filling. He leaned down to clean every last crumb of this as well, and by the time he was dipping two crooked fingers into the center of the pie, tracing the pink circle on Dean's abdomen that the pie had left, Dean's breathing was labored.

"You're so easy," Gabe smirked, and Dean only huffed in response. "You're not even gonna argue, are you? You know it's true." Dean growled again, but spoke no denial. Gabe tilted his head to the side, smile widening. "Cat got your tongue, sweetheart?"

"I'm not going to talk to you if I have to be tied up." Dean told him.

Gabe pouted, "And why not?"

"Because you get off on it, that's why. Jackass." Dean scowled at him, shifting his hips to get in a more comfortable position. That's when Gabriel noticed the thick, swollen erection pressing into Dean's stomach.

"I'm not the only one, it looks like," Gabe grinned, licking his lips as he took in the beautifil sight that was Dean's hard cock. He watched the pretty flush that colored Dean's neck and chest, but Dean's expression remained just as stoic.

"You're a stubbon bastard," Gabe sighed, swirling his finger over the syrup smeared over Dean's skin. "I might just have to leave this on overnight."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're right. I've never wasted good sweets." Gabriel's honey-colores eyes gleamed as he lowered himself onto his knees and elbows, lapping at the delicasy smothered on Dean's stomach. Dean made a short, high-pitched keening noise, and Gabriel smiled, nuzzling the soft blonde hair underneath his bellybutton. He could hear his heavy panting, and it stirred his own arousal.

"You like that?" Gabe asked him, swiping more of the dessert over his flesh, "You like me licking you all over like this?" He had long forgotten that he was supposed to be teasing him, mocking him, and lost himself in Dean's involuntary reacions to Gabriel's mouth.

He enjoyed licking the sweetness off ofDean's stomach and hips and thighs for a while, but when Dean's breathle voice uttered an urgent "Ugh, please..." He had no choice but to sloppily slather his cock with pie.

Dean was arching into Gabe's fist, moaning and whining as Gabe twisted his wrist and tightened his grip. "Gabe...God...please...."

Dean's vision whited out the moment Gabriel's mouth descended on him. He wished he could move his hands into Gabriel's hair, urge him faster, slower, whatever, pace Dean set ike he wa s so used to doing but his armswere useless, held fast by Gabriel's magical restraints.

He would mever admit it, but it was kind of hot.

Gabe quickened his pace, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked Dean the best way he knew how, the taste of cherries mingling with precome, forcing a moan out of him. Dean was mouthing obsceneties now, his head flailing about on the pillow as his wrists struggled in their restraints.

"Gabe I'm...I'm gonna...I'm clo--oh, GOD!" He thrust his hips once, twice, three times into Gabriel's mouth, spilling hot, sticky come on and inside of Gabriel's lips. Gabe cleaned up every drop, and true to his word, by the time Gabe was kissing his way back up Dean's body, Dean was as clean as when they had started.

"Are you going to untie me so I can do you next?" Dean asked him, mouth going dry as he watched Gabe coat his cock with a handful of pie.

"No, I think this position works just fine with me," he told him, getting on his knees, and moving to straddle Dean's chest. "Order up! Heavenly Cherry Cream Pie!"


End file.
